prettylittleliarsfandomcom-20200223-history
"That Night"
"That Night" refers to the day when Emily goes missing after drinking from a drugged flask, and is found at Alison's grave, and her body has been stolen. The girls were having a sleepover at Spencer's. This occurred the Friday before Labor Day, August 31, 2011. Most of Season 3 revolves around what had actually happened during that night. Sequence of Events |-|Before Sleepover= *Emily drinks Alcohol from the flask that Ali had put Melizopam in all that time ago to make sure the liars slept the night she went missing. It is a sleeping pill and sedative used to subdue aggressive patients and inmates. When mixed with alcohol, one of the side effects is memory loss. |-|Early Evening= *Emily is at Spencer's house, with the girls, drinking and talking about the summer and Maya. *The group falls asleep seemingly induced by alcohol. |-|Middle of the Night= *Emily leaves Spencer's. *Emily goes to Paige's house. Paige takes her into the house, thinking she is drunk. Emily kisses Paige. When Paige goes into the kitchen and comes back with a glass of water, Emily is gone. Paige tries to call her, but nobody answers. (around 11:00 PM) *Emily receives a phone call from an unknown number at around 11:00, presumably Paige. *At some point of time, Emily is with Holden. They go into Sputnik's Diner for coffee. Emily writes "I'm sorry I left you" on a place mat, which can be pressumed to be about Paige. Also, may have double meaning since she left Paige that night, but also earlier when Paige would not come out. *Jenna and Noel see Emily coming out of Sputnik's drunk, and allegedly try to help her. (around 12:00 or 12:30 AM) *Emily remembers being in the back seat of Jenna's car. *Around midnight, someone breaks into Spencer's house, and calls Emily from Spencer's phone to frame the girls. (around 12:00 AM) |-|Late Evening/Early Morning= *Aria and Hanna awake to find the doors to Spencer's house wide open and Spencer and Emily missing. Spencer comes downstairs and tells them she can't find Emily anywhere. *Emily is in front of Alison's grave. Mona is in the grave, taking her body. Emily screams, and Mona covers her mouth. *Emily sees a blonde female (Red Coat) in a red coat, a few feet away. Mona confirmed in "A DAngerous GAme" that she was at the cemetery and Red Coat wore a mask. *Hanna, Spencer, and Aria find Emily at the graveyard. Emily is holding a shovel, and is standing over Alison's recently dug up grave. She has no memory of the night's events. *Hanna and Aria bury the shovel in the woods, and wipe off any fingerprints. *Spencer burns Emily's clothes in her fireplace, erasing anything connecting her to being at Alison's grave that night. *While going back to Spencer's, Hanna and Aria spot Lucas running to his car in a suspicious hurry. *Hanna and Aria return to Spencer's house where she has written a note to her mother, giving them an alibi by claiming that they were all at the Hastings's Lakehouse since that afternoon. *The girls pack their things, and head to the lakehouse. |-|Morning After= *The graveyard caretaker discovers the vandalization of Alison's grave and calls the police. *The girls receive a call in the lakehouse from Spencer's mother. Everyone seems to believe their alibi until Season 4. Aftermath of the evening * The girls receive body parts and tokens of theirs from the girl in Alison's grave. **Emily - A bracelet made of teeth and the words "DEAD GIRLS CAN'T SMILE" ("Blood Is The New Black") and a Paris Postcard reminding Emily of Alison telling her about moving to Paris forever. ("Dead to Me") **Hanna - The ouija board planchette that she and Mona had played three days before the body was found. ("Crazy") **Aria - The earring that she and Ali found in the couch of Byron's office. They thought was Meredith's, but it wasn't. ("Blood Is The New Black") **Spencer - Alison's finger bones attached to the corset of the dress she was wearing at Jessica DiLaurentis' bridal fashion show. ("Unbridled") - confirmed later that "A" used the bones of a cadaver from a medical school. *Big "A" reveals that there is photographic evidence that places the girls standing over Alison's grave the night it was dug up. ("It Happened 'That Night'") *Jason posts a reward of $50,000 for anybody giving information regarding the recovery of Alison's stolen remains. ("Birds of a Feather") *A few pills of Melizopam (the pills that were used to drug Emily) are found in Lucas Gottesman's photography bag. ("That Girl is Poison") *Hanna finds Emily's lost jacket from the night in a box of donations at the church clothing drive she is volunteering at. The address the box came from is from a donations pickup outside of Sputnik's Diner where Emily and Holden had coffee during that night. ("That Girl is Poison"). Navigational Category:Sequence of Events Category:Season 3 Category:3A